


La malédiction des objets maudits

by Nelja



Series: Les trolls sont dans la rue [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Curses, Dubious Ethics, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Necromancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Ur Blab'adur trouve dans son laboratoire un crâne que seul un oeil sans expérience pourrait trouver esthétique. Comment est-il arrivé là ?





	La malédiction des objets maudits

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par un rêve de Kerydwenn.

Ur Blab'adur aimait son laboratoire. 

Des éprouvettes, ballons, et autres récipients laissaient échapper des fumées fétides, un peu pour l'ambiance, un peu parce que même en les bouchant on ne pouvait pas y échapper, surtout quand elles pouvaient voyager dans la quatrième dimension.

Des livres empilés aux quatre coins de la pièce entrouvraient leurs pages aguicheuses - au moins du point de vue d'Ur Blab'adur. Certains contenaient des démons scellés, d'anciens pièges qui pouvaient vous projeter dans une dimension de sévices perpétuels. D'autres étaient juste de la non-fiction bien documentée. L'un d'entre eux était une compilation des citations les plus ridicules prononcées par les Forces du Bien, mais c'était un secret. D'autant mieux gardé qu'il était impossible, pour un oeil non averti, de discerner ces ouvrages les uns des autres.

Ur Blab'adur prenait cependant soin de fermer la porte à double tour quand il lisait celui-là. L'épaisseur des murs empêchait quiconque d'apprendre qu'il lui arrivait de rire.

Un peu partout, bien sûr, on pouvait voir des zombies ou des squelettes, créatures entières, reconstituées, ou simple parties du corps. Certains vaquaient aux tâches qu'Ur Blab'adur leur avaient confiées pour la nuit, d'autres dormaient en attendant. L'un d'entre eux ronflait, et Ur Blab'adur constata avec irritation qu'il avait dû commettre une erreur au moment de recoller la trachée.

D'autres morceaux, non encore animés, étaient empilés dans des carrés du laboratoire enchantées par des zones de froid, ou flottaient dans du formol et autres liquides qu'Ur Blab'adir considérait comme plus efficaces et même, dans un bon jour, encore plus nauséabonds.

Tout ceci offrait un parfait tableau du désordre le plus absolu.

C'était, en fait, absolument le contraire, mais Ur Blab'adur n'aimait pas dévoiler ses petits secrets, même pour se vanter. Tout ceci obéissait à des principes de rangement totalement rationnels, personnels, et surtout, esthétiques.

C'est ainsi que le nécromancien constata immédiatement qu'un crâne n'était pas à sa place. Même à demi-caché derrière un autre, il lui brûlait les yeux comme l'aurait fait une fleur fuchsia au milieu d'un champ de gelées tueuses jaune citron. Avec de telles orbites, il aurait clairement dû être sur la troisième étagère, et encore, la forme du crâne laissait plutôt penser...

Ce crâne n'aurait jamais dû appartenir à Ur Blab'adur. Avec tous les ennemis qu'il avait dépouillés de leurs bourses et de leurs organes internes sur les champs de bataille, il pouvait se permettre d'être un peu difficile. Et pour avoir ramassé celui-là, il devait sans doute avoir forcé sur la boisson ou pire.

Il pensa un instant à tendre le doigt pour incinérer l'objet coupable du terrible crime de briser l'harmonie de son laboratoire. Puis il soupira, se rappela que ses meilleurs plumeaux animés avaient du mal à nettoyer la poussière sur ces étagères même quand il n'en rajoutait pas exprès, et décida plutôt de le jeter par la fenêtre.

Au bruit, personne ne l'avait reçu sur la tête. Ur Blab'adur décida d'être positif à ce sujet. D'accord, il n'avait blessé ou tué personne, mais au moins, cela lui épargnerait de remplir les formulaires appropriés. Darkos Vadros pouvait parfois s'offenser quand on tuait ses subordonnés. Personne ne pouvait pratiquer son passe-temps préféré à sa place.

* * *

Ur Blab'adur avait travaillé toute la matinée, et fait de belles avancées sur comment vaincre la _rigor mortis_ pour créer un zombie qui pouvait correctement jouer du piano ou même de la guitare. Il était en train de penser à sa pause midi tout en finissant de prendre ses notes, quand on frappa à la porte.

"Entrez !" lança-t-il. Il se sentait d'humeur sociable. Il était prêt à parler à l'intrus si c'était quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien, à le tuer et utiliser ses rester dans le cas contraire.

Leatrice entra nonchalamment dans la pièce. Le nécromancien se demanda ce qu'elle venait y faire. Elle disait souvent que regarder des gens travailler la reposait, mais quand c'était Ur Blab'adur, cela la fatiguait, au contraire. Il prenait cela comme un compliment.

"Que viens-tu faire ici ?" lança-t-il d'un ton rogue. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, il s'agissait d'une question pleine de considération qui montrait à quelle point il s'intéressait à son futur, avec même un indice qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'interrompre prématurément.

"Salut ! Je me suis levée un peu avant midi, et j'ai senti la présence d'une écharpe maudite dans ma garde-robe. Tu sais, celles qui provoquent une terrible série de malchance avec quelques accidents. J'ai renvoyé la malédiction sur l'envoyeur, bien sûr, mais je me suis dit : c'est probablement Darkos Vadros qui nous teste encore. Bien sûr, je ferai semblant de ne pas l'avoir su. Mais s'il en avait envoyé à d'autres personnes..."

Ur Blab'adur se leva brusquement, un peu sous l'effet de la surprise, principalement pour le côté dramatique de la réaction. "C'est le crâne que j'ai jeté par la fenêtre ! Cela explique tout !"

Leatrice hocha la tête, avec un air un peu condescendant, comme pour signifier que bien sûr, Ur Blab'adur avait résolu le problème tout seul, mais puisqu'il ne l'avait pas réalisé, cela ne comptait pas vraiment.

Elle n'avait pas complètement tort.

"As-tu prévenu Sekistrukk ?" demanda Ur Blab'adur pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

"Non, je n'avais le temps de prévenir qu'un seul de vous deux avant midi, où ils devraient se déclencher. Le choix était facile. Ton laboratoire est plus près..."

A cet instant, l'oiseau zombie qui marquait les heures dans le laboratoire d'Ur Blab'adur sortit de sa boîte pour pousser douze cris à glacer le sang d'un Gentil.

Leatrice haussa les épaules, résignée. Ur Blab'adur fronça les sourcils.

"Allons au moins voir ce qui lui est arrivé." suggéra-t-il.

* * *

Sekistrukk, quand il leur ouvrit la porte, avait le même nombre de bras et de jambes qu'Ur Blab'adur lui connaissait. Mais il avait aussi les yeux rouges, et un sourire tellement faux que même Ur Blab'adur, aussi fier qu'il pusse l'être d'ignorer les émotions des gens en dehors des situations de guerre, s'en rendit compte.

"Je suis désolé !" s'exclama-t-il.

Leatrice sembla estimer que ce sentiment était forcément parfaitement mérité. Ur Blab'adur montra plus de curiosité intellectuelle.

"A quel sujet ?"

"C'était l'un d'entre vous, pas vrai, qui a apporté dans ma chambre cet ours blanc en porcelaine ? Il était d'une élégance rare, mais je l'ai cassé..."

"Maintenant ? A midi ?" demanda Ur Blab'adur.

"Non, ce matin ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était là... mais je l'ai fait tomber et il s'est cassé !

Ur Blab'adur blama mentalement le peu de sens de l'observation de son collègue, afin de ne pas se rappeler que lui-même n'avait pas compris les tenants et les aboutissants d'une attaque que Leatrice avait analysée dans les détails en quelques minutes au réveil. 

Mais vraiment, comment pouvait-on être à ce point maladroit pour casser un bibelot en porcelaine, en dehors d'une situation de combat ? Ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose qu'Ur Blab'adur aurait fait, et il ne manquait pas d'objets fragiles dans son laboratoire ! Et Sekistrukk, en tant que guerrier, était censé être doué d'une habileté sans égale...

"J'essayais juste de jongler à douze haches," continua Sekistrukk, contrit, "mais autant avec onze c'est très facile, autant il y a un vrai saut en difficulté."

Ur Blab'adur raya mentalement la dernière remarque désobligeante qu'il s'était faite. 

"Ne t'en fais pas !" s'exclama Leatrice. "Je dis, c'est ton jour de chance aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas un de mes cadeaux. Ni de Blab - pas vrai, Blab ? Alors cela ne doit pas être quelqu'un de très important."

On pouvait presque distinguer à l'oeil nu la langue tirée mentalement en direction de Darkos Vadros, surtout quand Sekistrukk approuva. C'était si clair qu'il n'était nul besoin de faire sortir son âme de son corps pour l'interroger.

Ur Blab'adur se sentait d'humeur à protester mollement, mais seulement contre l'utilisation de son surnom. Il ne voyait aucun intérêt à mentir dans une pareille situation. Et pourtant, il avait cherché. Mais il était hors de question qu'il hérite d'une réputation de personne qui offrait des cadeaux.

Ce midi-là, Leatrice proposa d'aller manger dans une petite auberge des Forces du Bien qui faisait de l'excellente pizza. Ils acceptèrent. Ils eurent raison.

Leatrice passa un temps certain à faire témoigner le cuisinier sur tous les accidents et autres coups de malchance qui étaient arrivés à ses plats. Cela lui donnerait des idées, disait-elle. Ur Blab'adur, lui, constate dès les premières répliques que cela lui donnait plutôt des nausées.

Heureusement, il pouvait toujours revenir à des choses plus ragoutantes, comme tous les cadavres aux degrés de décomposition variés qui l'attendaient dans son cher laboratoire.


End file.
